Harry Potter: Beginning of the End
by MyNameIsHarryJP
Summary: Harry Potter decides to take actions into his own hands after losing his Godfather by learning MMA. Harry acknowledges his feelings for a friend, but could it end his friendship with Ron? War is brewing, what happens when Dumbledore reveals the FULL prophecy and Voldemort is given the most powerful spellbook in existence? It ends in a race for survival. Mature Rating for Violence.


Harry Potter: Beginning of the End - Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dealing With Depression

**A/N** I do not own Harry Potter. I am merely playing with toys created by others (JKR). The only thing I own from this story will be of my creation. This will be my first story, please leave a comment and tell me where I can improve and what I'm doing well. Without further ado...

Harry Potter sat under a tree on a warm summer day just outside Number Four Private Drive. The beautiful weather and bright summer day does nothing to console the teenage boy. Today was his first day back with the Dursleys and his first summer he will be spending without any correspondence from his late godfather, Sirius Black. Harry resigned himself to not cry another tear, but couldn't help but shed more as thoughts and memories of his lost loved ones battled through his mind.

"Bloody hell..." Was all Harry managed to say before his voice caught in his throat.

Angrily wiping away his tears, Harry stood and walked through the door and entered the Dursley's living room. Vernon and Dudley sat watching the television while Petunia was fixing lunch.

"Go eat your lunch boy!" Vernon spat at Harry as Dudley remained oblivious to his cousin.

'Just great,' Harry thought to himself. 'One piece of thin cheese on bread again.'

Petunia sat Harry's lunch on the table without a word. Harry hungrily ate what little was given to him and left the room. Climbing the stairs, Harry reached his room and laid down on his bed, knowing that this summer was going to be unlike any other. Harry couldn't allow anyone else to die for him. His focus will be on one thing, and one thing only this summer: preparing for his last confrontation with Voldemort.

Harry sat up in his bed, deciding to make a list. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a very important summer. No more putting off the inevitable. It was time to train, so train hard he would.

Grabbing a piece of parchment from his trunk and a quill, Harry began to write:

1._ Begin physical training. I need workout equipment and running suits._

2._ Learn how to do Mixed Martial Arts. Knowing how to defend myself without a wand is most important._

3._ Buy a wrist holster for my wand._

4._ Learn advanced magic. No more Defense this time around._

5. _Work on my mental defenses. I need to stop Voldemort from getting into my dreams to set traps._

6._ Work on my cardio. No more exhaustion during long and intense battles._

With that, Harry decided there was no time like the present. Knowing it was getting late in the day and most shops were closing by now, Harry started with his mental defenses. Occlumency was going to play a major role, especially now. With thoughts of his late godfather on his mind, his resistance to a mental attack would be low, possibly nonexistent.

Harry tried closing his mind and sat silently with nothing but the sound of the distant voices of his cousin laughing loud and obnoxiously downstairs. Closing out all mental thought of his godfather, Harry found it easier without a greasy haired git attacking your mind. Unfortunately only being able to last clear of any thought less than 5 minutes, Harry estimated that to be 15 seconds with Snape. If he was lucky, maybe 5 seconds with Voldemort.

Knowing practice makes perfect, Harry continued to practice his Occlumency for the next 3 hours making little progress. Harry did feel better though, knowing that thoughts of his godfather were no longer dominating his mind. With renewed confidence Harry decided that he would run before and after dinner.

Having trained during Quidditch practice for years, Harry considered himself to be in decent shape. But a magical game and a magical war were two different worlds.

'This _is _a war.' Harry reminded himself, 'I'm in good shape now, but not for fighting. I need to be ready next time.'

"No longer will I be the reluctant warrior battling in fights I don't want. This is my fight more than anyone else." Harry mumbled to himself and rubbing his hands through his unruly hair.

Petting Hedwig and giving his beautiful snowy white owl a treat Harry walked out of his room and down the stairs where he was met by Uncle Vernon.

"Where are you going boy?" Vernon asked Harry uncaring and uninterested.

"Going to the park," Harry replied equally uncaring. "I'll be back later."

"You just best be back by 6:30 or you won't be having dinner tonight. You understand me?" Vernon growled at him, clearly trying to anger Harry.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be home." Harry replied, keeping his emotions in check.

Vernon watched as he walked out of the door, surprised by his control.

'I always bait him into an argument. I guess I will have to be more rough on the boy tonight at dinner.' With his mind made up, Vernon smiled to himself as he returned his attention to the television and smiled evilly at the ideas running through his mind of how best to anger his nephew.

Harry walked to the end of the driveway and began stretching his arms and legs to prepare himself for his run. Clearing his mind to stay focused, Harry began jogging the mile to the park. His body merely carried him along as he knew his way there blindfolded, so Harry took a look at his surroundings as he ran past them. Running past all the middle class homes, Harry recognized a few people but did not actually know them.

Like Uncle Vernon, everyone tried to make their house look perfect. As Harry ran past each pristine and perfect lawn, Harry saw Ms. Figg as she waved a hello to him. Waving back, Harry continued running, not wanting to talk. Harry noticed a few boys from Dudley's gang as they yelled and used rude hand gestures to try to antagonize him. As Harry continued to ignore them and carry on with his run he soon found himself at the swings in the park, and thoroughly out of breath.

Standing to stretch after a minute of catching his breath, Harry noticed it was getting late. Checking his watch he remembered he had not replaced it since it was ruined in the lake at the triwizard tournament two years ago. Mentally adding this to his list of things to buy tomorrow, Harry decided he would stretch again and run home. Though Harry was never fed well during the day, dinner was the only meal that would satisfy him.

Jogging home, Harry felt better having things to do than contemplating his depression. As Harry neared Number Four, he stopped to catch his breath and return his heart rate to a normal level. The two miles had taken a lot out of the scrawny boy of only 16, and he was ready for a nice quiet meal.

Unfortunately, his dear Uncle Vernon had... other plans.

Harry walked in the door and went straight to the kitchen. Seeing Uncle Vernon not in the room comforted him, but seeing the table set for five instead of the regular four confused the young teenager.

"Is someone else coming over for dinner Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as inconspicuously as possible.

Scrunching her nose at her nephew as if he were something disgusting, Petunia answered, "Marge is coming over for dinner, Vernon invited her. Now go wash up, I won't be having you at my dinner table looking and smelling like a pig."

Ignoring her rude comments, Harry walked upstairs thinking to himself, 'So much for a peaceful evening...'

Harry quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and raced into the shower. He wouldn't put it past his Uncle to make him miss dinner if he did come in late.

Jumping into the shower Harry heard the door from the living room slam shut and Vernon yelling happily, "Marge!"

Harry quickly washed and dried his exhausted body. He could hear a growling from downstairs and an annoying bark. 'Great, just great. She brought her bloody dog with her.' He mused as he quickly put his shorts and t-shirt on, which were much too large considering they were once Dudley's.

Leaving the bathroom entirely unprepared for the Dursleys and Marge together at dinner, he slowly walked towards the dining room. Hearing a loud bark and a growling the small dog jumped on Harry grabbing his shorts and promptly pulling them to below his knees. Harry quickly looked and saw nobody in the hall but as he was wrestling with the dog Marge entered and immediately called for the Dursleys out of the dining room.

"Good pooch! Oh Vernon look at this filth you call a nephew. What a disgusting slob of a human." Marge said in a deep female voice, possibly due to years of smoking, cheering on her dog and typically doing nothing to help Harry.

Laughing at Harry, Vernon evilly grinned with a small glint in his eye. His plan to annoy his nephew was working already. Before dinner has even began he has now embarrassed him, but that was nothing for what was to come.

As Harry was able to finally get the dog off of his shorts and pull them up to his waist, he stared daggers into the eyes of Marge as she smiled at him. Calling her dog back to her side she picked the him up and proceeded to the dining room.

Harry walked into the room and sat at the table not looking at anyone. Closing his eyes and using every once of control not to bolt from the room, he used his Occlumency to try to clear his mind. Now somewhat relaxed, he was able to look at the room around him and their guests.

Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister and she was nearly the same size as Vernon and Dudley. Marge is very annoying and rude, Harry couldn't imagine why Vernon would want her here, much less invite her. Vernon has complained about Marge for as long as Harry can remember. Why bring her?

As everyone sat around the table Harry found himself sitting between Marge and Dudley. Dudley looked as if he was starving, his eyes open wide as the food was set on the table. Marge looked annoyed as she was sitting next to her least favorite relative, Harry. On the opposite side of the table Harry could see Petunia looking apprehensive at the thought of Harry possibly blowing up Marge again and watching her float away. Harry glanced at Uncle Vernon and saw his Uncle glancing back and forth between him and Marge, looking utterly giddy.

Harry now knew what was going on. This was not going to be good. If he wanted any hopes of going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, he knew he couldn't dare react to anything they said. Resigning himself to a terrible evening, Harry waited until everyone but him had filled their plates, which was one of their many rules that were set in stone.

"Have you asked your wonderful Aunt or Uncle if you could eat Harry?" Marge demanded as she slapped his hand away from the food as she began eating her ham.

Not taking his eyes off of Marge's, Harry asked evenly, "May I eat, Aunt Petunia?"

Swallowing her food and wiping her mouth with her napkin before answering, all Petunia said was, "Eat."

Slowly taking a large piece of ham Harry began to fill his plate. He quickly decided not to get much. He realized the faster he ate, the sooner he could leave. As soon as he got enough food on his plate Harry immediately reached for his fork, but again found himself stopped by Marge grabbing the fork before he could reach it.

"Harry, you wouldn't dare think of eating without thanking your wonderful Uncle for this dinner would you?" Marge smiled smartly, wiggling the fork in front of him, as if teaching Harry manners.

"Thank. You. Uncle. Vernon." Harry managed to say through gritted teeth, pausing on each word.

Ignoring Harry, Vernon continued eating as if he had not heard, though he clearly had. Looking up a moment later he pretended to play dumb.

"What was that, Harry? Did you say something?" Vernon smiled at Harry as his nephew's face was beginning to turn red. 'Good, he is getting angry. Time to step it up a notch.' Vernon thought to himself.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon." Harry loudly and clearly stated as he ripped his fork out of Marge's grip, shocking her into silence. By now, everyone was half-finished but Harry had not started eating.

Harry quickly ate before anyone could stop him. He could feel his face burning and his blood boiling now. But he would not rise to his Uncle's bait.

Uncle Vernon now playing his last card, told Harry, "Tell Marge about St. Brutus's, boy! We would all love to hear how much progress you are making on your delinquency and attitude. I just wish you could learn to use you what you learned there, here at home. You are an ungrateful child. You do not deserve the wonderful life we give you here."

Vernon was not a bright man. He never really was, but Harry's simple reply shocked everyone besides Marge.

"If you really want me to, Uncle Vernon, maybe I will use what I've learned at school here at home. If that's what you really want?" Harry asked, calmly but with a trace of a smile knowing the effect of this small statement.

Everyone but Marge gasped at this comment, much to Harry's pleasure. Harry had fortunately finished his food by now and without waiting a reply asked, "May I please be excused, Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon only managed a nod as his nephew left a stunned dinner table. Vernon looked at Marge as she clearly confusedly asked, "What was that Vernon? What did he mean? Vernon!"

That taken care of, Harry went out the front door, stretched, and went running for 30 minutes. After his run Harry quickly went home and changed for bed. Laying down and turning his light out, Harry prepared his Occlumency shields.

'I have a big day tomorrow.' Harry thought to himself. 'I cant wait to see Hermione and Ron after this summer!'

With his friends on his mind as he fell asleep he relaxed and slept peacefully through the night.

**A/N** Well this is Chapter 1 of Harry Potter: Beginning of the End. Please tell me what you think. Leave comments and if you like it tell me, if not, tell me why not! Thanks!

The first five chapters are to completely change the setting of Harry's sixth year. They are somewhat of an introduction to the main plot, but they are Very important to read. This story will be very comedic and romantic, for those who like that. For everyone who likes action, blood, explosions, death... well, you came to the right story!


End file.
